warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Javlok
La Javlok es un arma primaria similar a un bastón que dispara bolas de fuego lentas que hacen daño de . Su único disparo alternativo permite que el arma en sí sea lanzada contra los enemigos, lo que inflige daño de área de efecto que se ve reforzada por el resto de munición en el cargador. Características Esta arma causa principalmente daño de . Ventajas: * Grandes daños de con el modo de disparo principal. ** El daño por calor se puede combinar para crear daño de , , y . ** El modo de disparo alternativo tiene grandes daños físicos en impactos directos contra los enemigos. * Los proyectiles del modo de disparo principal explotan al impactar contra contra enemigos dentro de un radio de 1.6 m causa daños (no está seguro si se ve afectado por el mod Tormenta de fuego pero las pruebas no mostraron una diferencia perceptible). * Es capaz de ser lanzada para dañar a varios enemigos en su área de efecto. ** Los impactos al lanzarla pueden aturdir a los enemigos. ** El impacto tiene un radio de 6.9 m que puede ser aumentado por el mod Tormenta de fuego. * Alta probabilidad de impactos críticos. * Alta probabilidad de estado. * Tiempo de carga muy rápido **Carga automática. * 100% de precisión al modo de disparo principal. * Viene con dos ranuras de polaridad . * El modo de disparo alternativo (lanzándolo) inflige un 20% de daño adicional por munición en el cargador. ** El aumento del tamaño del cargador aumenta su daño potencial. Desventajas: * Breve tiempo de carga con el modo de disparo principal antes de disparar. * Las explosiones dañarán al jugador si están demasiado cerca. ** Lanzar la Javlok y dejar que explote consumirá toda la munición del cargador, lo que requerirá una recarga del cargador al recogerla. * Los proyectiles del modo de disparo principal tienen un tiempo de vuelo. * El modo de disparo alternativo tiene una velocidad del proyectil lenta. * Una vez que se lanza la Javlok, el jugador no podrá usarlo hasta que no se recoja o cuando vuelva a las manos del jugador. Notas * El modo de disparo alternativo de la Javlok arroja el arma al objetivo, inflige 150 de daño físico al objetivo empalado y 300 de daño de área de a todos los enemigos dentro del radio de impacto. ** Si se lanza sin una carga completa, el área de detonación se indica con un aura brillante alrededor del arma antes de detonar después de un corto tiempo. * La Javlok permanecerá en el lugar donde fue arrojado durante ~ 20 segundos después del aterrizaje, teletransportándose automáticamente al jugador después de dicha duración o hasta que el jugador seleccione manualmente el Javlok para volver a utilizarlo. * Lanzar la Javlok consumirá toda la munición del cargador, pero solo cuando explote. Arrojar el arma a corta distancia y lrecogerla antes de que explote no consumirá munición, ni explotará. ** Recoger el arma después de la explosión requerirá una recarga del cargador. * El modo de disparo alternativo de la Javlok tiene un rango máximo de lanzamiento de ~ 50m (aunque se mostrará como 47m debido a los ~ 3m que el jugador mueve hacia adelante cuando lanza el arma). ** El arco que Javlok tomará cuando sea lanzado se ve afectado tanto por el ángulo del lanzamiento como por cuánto se cargó el tiro. ** La distancia de proyección se puede aumentar con los modificadores de velocidad de vuelo (por ejemplo, Velocidad terminal y Turbulencias de Zephyr la aumentan). * Aunque el área de impacto del modo de disparo alternativo inflige daño de , tiene un efecto de retroceso garantizado, que hace tambalear a todos los enemigos afectados durante un corto período de tiempo. * Mientras que el modo de disparo alternativo de la Javlok puede cargarse mientras deslizandose por una pared o montando una tirolina, el arma en sí no se lanzará hasta que el jugador deje de correr por la pared o baje de la tirolina y Javlok se lanzará inmediatamente. ** Esto también se aplica al deslizamiento y puede provocar daños involuntarios, a menudo letales, si el usuario apunta demasiado bajo. * A partir de , los proyectiles de fuego primario explotan al impactar contra el daño de la AE contra enemigos dentro de un radio de 1.6 m (no está seguro si se ve afectado por Tormenta de Fuego pero las pruebas no mostraron una diferencia perceptible). Curiosamente, el radio de explosión contra los jugadores parece ser de 3.8m (no afectado por Tormenta de Fuego), se desconoce si esta diferencia es un error o intencional. * La capacidad para equipar el mod Explosión adhesiva se eliminó en la Actualización 21.3.1, probablemente debido a que no tiene ningún efecto y no tiene ningún beneficio si lo hace. * Los proyectiles del modo de disparo principal se ven afectados por la penetración, aunque solo afecta a la geometría del mapa, similar al Grattler. * El modo de disparo alternativo no se ve afectado por el multidisparo. Consejos *The Javlok pairs well with Ember as her Acelerante ability multiplies the amount of damage taken by an affected enemy, and the Javlok deals exclusively damage if left unmodded. *Both the primary and alt-fires of the Javlok can be controlled by Ivara's Navegador. *The Javlok's primary fire mode has an Alarming noise level, but the alt-fire itself is considered Silent on launch, therefore will not break Ivara's Merodear. *Will hit all enemies currently affected by Vauban's Vórtice. *Alt-fire will pierce and hit the head of an enemy taking station in a Rampart even without Atravesar. *Alt-fire is unaffected by mods that require you to aim to gain benefits (i.e. Mira de argón, Municiones de hoja) on account of the weapon being in flight. It's advised to mod accordingly if you plan on using the alt-fire extensively. *The Javlok Capacitor, which drops from Grineer Prosecutors, can be easily farmed for on Ceres missions where multiple Prosecutors are nearly guaranteed to spawn. Errores *The AoE from Javlok's alt-fire does not seem to be affected by Tormenta de fuego. *Sometimes the Javlok will not be able to be equipped after picking up for a period of time, forcing the user to switch weapons. *In the Simulacrum, throwing the Javlok, then changing your primary weapon before it returns will disable your primary weapon until you exit the Simulacrum. *Having Atravesar on the Javlok and using the alt-fire will cause it do a self-harming explosion for yourself that has no graphical indicator, but won't physically "explode" and damage enemies until it's reached a sufficient stopping point in flight. You also don't want to have -accuracy, as it will seemingly shift the AoE radius in such a weird way that it will damage you if thrown too close. *The AoE from throwing the weapon does not seem to damage the orbs from Halietos Extenuadores. (Tested. The AoE does damage to already deployed orbs, but not to arming ones. Only a direct hit from the thrown Javlok can damage arming ones.) *If you alt-fire on a Tripulante Anulador's bubble, you will lodge the Javlok into it, and if you manage to take the bubble down completely, your Javlok will disappear with the bubble. If you kill the Nullifier, you will be forced to wait until your Javlok returns. However you can still pick up Javlok while it's still on the bubble. *While Salón de espejos is active and having thrown the Javlok with alt-fire, picking it up will result in the thrown weapon disappearing but not actually returning to Mirage's possession. The weapon will still reset back into inventory after 20 seconds. Curiosidades * The name is a play on "Javelin" and the "Lok" naming scheme which is common to Grineer weapons. * The Javlok has its own unique set of idle animations on every Warframe, both on Agile and Noble. * The Javlok was originally named "Flame-spear" by the council chat. Historial de actualizaciones *El rango de maestría aumentó de 6 a 7 *El daño por golpes directos aumentó de 185 a 230 (fuego primario), aunque hasta el momento pone que es de 280. *La velocidad de recarga aumentada, de 2.2 segundos a 1.9 segundos *Se eliminó el movimiento de la cámara al arrojar la lanza *'Cambios disparo alternativo de Javlok:' **La explosión de AOE ocurre 1 segundo después del impacto. **Consumes ammo and AOE damage is increased by 20% per round in mag when thrown. **Explosion FX updated to better reflect the AOE range. **Munición reducido a 300. *'Cónclave:' **Adjusted Charged throw return to holster time to be the same as its quick throw in Conclave. en:Javlok Categoría:Actualización 19 Categoría:Arpón